reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheManOfIron
My cat I got some new pictures for you, here you go. Peter Griffen Boy 00:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Your recent message to Sansee made it sound like I was evil. You were suggesting she ban me forever on ALL of wikia until she can see if my IP is a match. I'm sorry, but no. Also, the only time I impersonated Griever was to get you to shut the fuck uo when you started spamming and interrupting people on a page, clearly I had a good reason. Peter Griffen Boy 02:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Go to IRC. /whois me and you can see for yourself. You're Russian and I'm American, so the chances of you being evil are significantly higher. If I'm evil, let me destroy your laptop, the one I saved, and give me my Medal of Honor BETA code back. Peter Griffen Boy 02:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :"You're Russian and I'm American, so the chances of you being evil are significantly higher" That statement is horribly flawed --Callofduty4 (Talk) 08:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :@COD4, everyone knows the perfect villian has a Russian accent, and that was a nod towards James Bond. Hypocryte much. Compare your mainspace to your blogs, and call me a troll, then compare my mainspace to my blogs, and call me the troll, but you're some dumb, you must likely will because you're so arrogant. You sound like you snorted some ProZac. Peter Griffen Boy 04:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You mind explaining this troll/flamebait/flame/insult/scartomeheye? Peter Griffen Boy 06:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Checkmate I win, you lose. Peter Griffen Boy 00:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) You erased what TnT said on your blog, just one more thing to add on your case to get you permabanned on all wikis. Peter Griffen Boy 04:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but when an admin leaves you a message you don't erase it. Also, how did I lie to you? By telling Callofduty4 to lay off of you. I've given you a fuckload of stuff, and you still troll me, that blog is one thing to prove you have been trolling. You have been accounted of trolling, with no intent to help the wikis you vandalise and troll. I have already talked to Bord on the matter, and he too is keeping track of what you do. I'm tired of you lying about being a Russian, I'm tired of you flaming me, and most of all, I'm tired of you ruining my friendships. I clearly have the upperhand in this. Peter Griffen Boy 05:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I actually have proof of you starting all of this. Check that screencapture, that is what all started it. I asked you to stop trolling around on the wiki and you started flaming. Peter Griffen Boy 05:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just erase them, don't listen to them or read them. Peter Griffen Boy 13:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) stupid vandal thanks, nailed the lil' fucker for 1000+ years Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC)